


These Long Years

by YearWalk



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Tobirama x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearWalk/pseuds/YearWalk
Summary: Ah, screw this, just read the damn fanfiction, you'll get it along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi minna! This is my very first fanfiction, so don't kill me if I suck. Also, I would like a beta reader! Thank you!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (obviously, because if I did, Sakura would die and Naruto and Sasuke would get married). Masashi Kishimoto does, so all rights belong to him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You sighed. How many years had it been? To many too count, apparently. Decades, even. You gazed over the lake and watched the water shimmer. Well, at least you were in Konoha. A bright light hit your eyes, and you noticed the sun was starting to touch the trees on the other side of the lake. How many times had you seen the sun in that position? So many.

You walked past the lake to a tree that you somewhat called your home. You had watched this tree grow. How long had you watched it? Very long. Your long black hair swayed with the wind, and it started to get annoying, so you tied it up. The leaves swayed with your hair, and a leaf fell onto your lap. How many times had you seen the leaves fall? Too many.

Your white eyes scanned the lake once more, deeming it to be safe to take a nap. Not that you really needed to, but it was a way to pass the time.  Ah, but nap time would be later. You heard a rustling sound behind you. You stood up, and faced the noise. And what came out of the forest? A boy. He looked to be around four years old, and he had those black eyes and hair that marked him as an Uchiha.

The older boy seemed to go into a fighting stance, and you wondered why he was on his guard. Ah, most likely because you're an adult Uchiha in old style clothes with the Sharingan activated. You deactivated it, red irises turning back to white. You knelt down to his level, and asked, "What is your name?"  
The boy hesitated, but eventually replied, "Itachi."

You smiled gently, not wanting to scare them away. How long had it been since you talked to another human? Many years. "That's a wonderful name. You are an Uchiha, no?"

Itachi nodded. He said, "You're an Uchiha too, correct?"  
   
You nodded in reply and said, "Yes. What are you doing out here? Where's your mother?"

"Mother lets me come here sometimes, but I've never been to this part of the lake. I didn't know that you lived here." He said.

"Well, I do live here, but I've avoided people for a long time. And to think that the one to find me would be a young boy." You chuckled while saying this.

Suddenly, Itachi jumped back. "Your eyes... Are you possibly a Reanimation?"

Your eyes widened, and you asked, "How do you know about that jutsu?"

Itachi looked at you with wonder, and replied, "My father taught me about it."

'Wow, this is one smart kid.' You thought. But how someone found out about that jutsu, was a complete mystery. "Yes. The Edo Tensei Jutsu was used on me."

You looked down to the ground solemnly, but said, "Here. Let's sit down next to the lake, if you're so curious." You could feel the questions radiating off of him.  
Itachi blushed a bit and composed himself, but hesitated as he followed you to the lake. You turned and looked at him, and said, "Don't worry, you're completely safe with me. I won't hurt you."

At those words, Itachi really felt like he could trust you. He studied your appearance. Your black high-collared mantle and pony-tailed hair swung in the breeze, and on the back of your clothing, but instead of the Uchiha fan, he could see another crest (it was the Senju clan sign, which he later realized) proudly emblazoned on your back.

You stood by the lake, and Itachi went by your side. Your eyes seemed sad, but you looked at him with a glint of newfound hope and love in your inverse eyes. Itachi's eyes traced the cracks along your face, when a question, or rather, two questions, came to mind. "How long have you been here, and how have you stayed here so long?"

You smiled gently at him and motioned him to sit down before replying, "Quite a few decades, actually. I was here since the Second Shinobi War. Also, the three people who broke the seal on me and summoned me altered the jutsu so that it could last for a very long time, even if they died."

A thought struck you. Why where you suddenly sharing your life story with a boy you just met five minutes ago? You inwardly sighed. 'Oh well, he seems kind, and it's been so long since I've seen another person, and he's a child.' A wave of motherly instincts came over you, and you asked, "What's your favorite food, Itachi?"

Itachi cocked his head a bit at this, but answered, "Dango. Why would you ask than, Uchiha-san?"

"Oh, no reason, and ___ is fine. Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Hai, ___-san."

In a flash, you had disappeared into the trees. A few minutes later, you returned with a brown paper bag in your hands. You sat down next to him, and took something out of the bag. Dango. The multicolored dumplings seemed to call out to Itachi, but he wondered why you did that for him, since you just met him.   
You handed one to him. He took it and said thank you over and over again. You placed the bag next to him and said, "Here. It's all yours." 

His eyes widened in gratitude and surprises, and he looked to you and said, "___-san, I can't take all of these. Please, have some." 

He then continued to look at you with the most adorable expression, and you couldn't resist. 

"Ah fine, I'll eat some, but only because you said so."

"Arigato, ___-san!"

You smiled as his face lit up, and you asked, "What questions do you want to ask? I'll answer any."

'Wow, I am so smitten with this kid.'

Itachi stopped eating for a second, and replied, "What was your life like when you were alive?"

"Well..."  
\-----------------------  
A little black haired girl in a kimono ran around the property.

"Hashirama! Tobirama! Where are you!"

Suddenly, two boys popped out of the house, and said, "What, ___?"

"There you are! Tobirama, Butsuma-sama is looking for you."

Tobirama nodded and walked off. You turned towards Hashirama and said, "Hashi, can we go now? I want to meet your friend!" 

Hashirama grinned and replied, "Yeah! Just follow me, you'll really like him!"

"Ok!"

After a little bit of walking, the two of you came upon a river, and on the other side was a black haired boy, also in an informal kimono. Hashirama waved and yelled, "Hey Madara! Look who I brought with me!"

The boy, "Madara," Looked up with curiosity and a grin plastered on his face as well. He yelled back, "Hey Hashirama! Is that the friend you were talking about?"

Hashirama nodded vigorously, and Madara walked across the water. He approached the both of you, and studied you.  
   
"Wow, she's pretty. You have a nice friend, Hashirama. What's her name?"

"Yeah, I know right? She's really strong, too! Oh, her name is ___."

A faint shade of pink covered your cheeks at their comments, and you began to smile. "It's nice to meet you, Madara-san."   
He replied and said, "No, the pleasure is all mine, ___-san."

After the formalities were done, the three of you had the most wonderful time laughing, joking, and skipping stones. It felt like there were no problems in the world. The next time you would meet, it would not be so carefree.

As you walked through the forest, you noticed that Hashirama looked surprisingly grim. He was clutching something in his right hand, but you decided not to ask. 

You approached the river, and waved to Madara. He waved back, but he too, looked stern. Madara spoke first, "Instead of greeting each other, let's just exchange the stones."

Hashirama agreed, and you watched in silence as the two of them skipped the stones to the other. Hashirama's eyes widened at his, and he looked to Madara. Madara said, "Sorry, I forgot that I have something to do. I'll see you later."

Hashirama replied, "Yeah, I have to do something too." 

Hashirama turned to you and showed you the stone. Your eyes widened in disbelief, but you said, "Let's go."

The two of you turned into the forest, only to be stopped by kunai. You whirled around, and you saw some Uchiha appear out of the forest and onto the river. Butsuma and Tobirama were countering them. Hashirama pushed you behind him protectively. Suddenly, kunai were thrown at Tobirama and the Uchiha boy. You pulled out your tanto and ran towards them, but Hashirama and Madara had blocked the kunai. Madara said, "You may be my friend, but I'll destroy anyone who tries to hurt my brother."

Hashirama nodded grimly and responded, "Same here. I won't let anyone touch mine."

You ran up to join Hashirama at the river, tanto unsheathed. You looked at Madara sadly. Even though you had only known him for a day, you really did like him. The older Uchiha and the younger Uchiha looked at Madara, who said, "We should leave them alone. Hashirama is stronger than me."

The younger one, who you assumed to be Madara's brother, looked at him incredulously. He said, "What? There's someone stronger than you, nee-san?"

The older one smirked and said, "Impressive. I didn't know that the Senju had someone of such great power." 

The older man looked at you, narrowing his eyes. You looked very strong, and your appearance... You got lower in your stance, preparing for what he might do. Suddenly the man jumped at you, smacked the tanto out of your hands and grabbed you. Madara looked shocked at this action, and you tried to escape. You reached out towards Hashirama, your face full of terror and fear. Hashirama ran towards you and yelled, "___!!!!"

However, Butsuma grabbed him, and looked on grimly. Tobirama appeared surprised and turned towards his father, wondering why they weren't going after her. The Uchihas and your cries melted into the forest.   
Hashirama fell on his knees and cried his heart out. Butsuma looked at him, but he did not reprimand him. 

"Come, Hashirama, Tobirama."

Tobirama followed, but not before looking sadly at his brother and at the forest on the other side. Hashirama stayed there for a while, and the tears and wails of agony never stopped. It felt like he was losing another brother again. But this time, it was a dear friend that he loved was gone forever. Or so he thought.  
\---------------------------  
Itachi looked at you wide-eyed, and you couldn't help but laugh at his expression. 

"You were taken by the Uchihas? And you first lived in the Senju clan? But how? You have the Sharingan, so you're obviously not a Senju..."

You smiled at him, and said, "Well, I was an Uchiha in the first place. I was found by the river by Butsuma Senju, so he took me in. I was lucky that my Sharingan never awoke when I lived with them."

Itachi was still a bit shocked by the story, and said with amazement, "You new the Shodaime and the Nidaime!"

"Yes, but I also know the Sandaime and the Yondaime."

"That's amazing. What were they like as adults when you fought them?"

"That's a story for another day. You should get home, Itachi. I bet that your mother is worried about you, and the sun is setting quickly."

Itachi looked sad to go, as he thought that your stories were amazing. You noticed his crestfallen look, and you cheered him up by saying, "You can come back any time that you like. I'll always be here."

Itachi smiled a bit, and said, "Arigato, ___-san. The story and the dango was nice. I'm glad I met you!"

You smiled at him, and you're sure that you would have blushed a bit if you could. You knelt in front of him, and set your hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm glad I met you, Itachi. Thank you for being with me."

As he stared at you, he realized why you were so grateful. After being alone all these years, it must have been nice to see and communicate with another person. Itachi braved himself and moved forwards. You looked at him, quite puzzled, and that puzzlement turned into astonishment as is little warm body hugged your cold one. After a second of sitting their, looking stupidly at him, you gained the sense to return the gesture. You wrapped your arms around his body, and you felt something slide down your cheek. It fell on Itachi, and he looked up at you to see tears streaming down your face. 

"___-san! I'm sorry..."

You shook your head and rested it on his shoulder.

"No, Itachi, I'm sorry about this. Being away from people so long really has taken a toll on me. Thank you."

He noticed the sun was almost ready to disappear, but he didn't want to break this moment. So he held on tight, as if he would lose you if you let go. You let go first, and settled your hands on his shoulders. With a few tears still in your eyes, you said, "You should get home now. Thank you for staying with me. I look forward to our next meeting."

Itachi nodded with a smile. He turned to go, but stopped, turned around, and planted a short kiss on your cheek. You hadn't expected that, and he smiled and blushed. He went back on his way, and waved goodbye once he reached a dirt path. You smiled and waved back.

After he had disappeared, your hand dropped to your side. You looked down at your hands, and wondered to yourself, 'What is this feeling? I haven't felt this in a long time...'

You felt love for Itachi, but it was something more. You wanted to protect him, almost. Guarantee his happiness. Make sure he stayed safe. You wanted to tell him everything. And you would.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WHOOHOOO! First chapter is done! What did you guys think? Was it cute? Terrible? Awesome? Anyway, please like and review, and don't forget to apply as my co-author! Thank you!


	2. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just keep on reading.

Hi people! WHAT'S UP!!?? Whoo! Sorry about that... But yeah! I hope your day is going well, and if it's not, how about some Tobirama in your life! Huh? HUH!? I'm officially going crazy... (goes into corner and gets depressed like Hashirama) But please tell me how I'm doing!  
Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own Naruto, because Sakura isn't dead. Damn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a very hot day in July. Thankfully, because of your reduced senses, you didn't feel sweaty or exhausted. The sunshine was nice though. Itachi looked at you and asked a question.

"Hey, ___-san, can I hear another story?"

"Of course. What type would you like to hear?"

"Hmm, one about your war days and life in the old Uchiha Clan, please."

"Ah, I knew you were going to ask that. Here's your dango."

"Thank you, ___-san!"

\------------------------------  
A shrill voice screamed, "Let me out!"

You pounded on the wall, hoping to break out of your imprisonment. You kept punching it, the punches getting weaker until you gave up and slid down the wall. You whimpered, "Help me..."

The waterworks began, and many tears streamed down your face as you realized how helpless you were. Suddenly, the door opened, and it revealed and teen with spiky black hair in a kimono. 

"Madara!"

You rushed to embrace him. After that, you stepped away and punched him square in the face, yelling, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU KIDNAPPED ME! AND NOW I'M STUCK HERE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Your stood there, fista clenched, and Madara stood there holding his cheek, as your hits were strong and painful. He stared at you sadly, before pulling on your shoulders and hugging you. 

"___, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that my father would do that. He wants you to fight for us."

"But, why? I'm a Senju..."

"Father believes otherwise. Look at your hair. Your eyes."

Madara reached around you to stroke your long and black hair, before retracting his hand.

"Father has reason to believe... That you are an Uchiha."

You gaped at him, completely speechless.

"You have no proof! I was raised with the Senjus!"

"Father is going to force you to fight. If you do not unlock the Sharingan, then he will most likely kill you. I'm so, so sorry."

You shook your head in disbelief and turned away. Tears began to run down your face again, and Madara couldn't do anything. He sighed and and left the room, the door snapping shut.

Your first battle on the Uchiha's side was horrifying. You were grouped with a bunch of hardened shinobi, and you were scared. All of you had tracked down a Senju. You stepped forwards to get a clearer look, and you nearly fainted at the sight of your opponent. He had black hair on one side and white hair on the other. Your legs shook and nearly gave in as he looked up with desperation filled eyes. You looked down, you couldn't bear staring into your friend's scared face. The other men grinned as Itama was backed up against a rock. You looked back up, only to see Itama being stabbed through the heart. A soundless scream tore from your mouth, and your eyes felt weird.

The men stared at you for a second, and Hikaku, a person who had taken a liking to you, said, "___-san. Your eyes. It's the third stage."  
You stared at your hands before covering your face and weeping. You knew it for sure. You couldn't go back to the Senju. You were now part of the Uchiha Clan.   
You raised your head, and you bid goodbye to Hashirama in your mind. You looked at them with your complete Sharingan and said, "Let's get back to the base."  
The others nodded, and all of you dissapeared with a "Poof!"

Now back at the Uchiha Head Quarters, the men had left, and now you were kneeling in front of Tajima Uchiha. 

"So ___, you unlocked your Sharingan. You do know what this means, correct?"

"Yes. I will continue to serve the Uchiha Clan from now on."

"Good. Another thing. To your enemies, you will now be known as Uchiha Tomoe. I do not want them finding out that you are alive. I would like to see the Senju at their most angry and powerful. Dismissed."

You looked up in shock. Hashirama would be torn apart! You had to obey, though. You stood up and walked away, heading towards Madara's room. You knocked, and a voice said, "Come in."

Madara turned to see who it was, and he saw your slim and black-clothed figure standing in his doorway, with red blazing from your eyes. He stood up immediately and guided you inside, nearly slamming the door shut. He gripped your shoulders tightly and studied your eyes.   
He stepped back and commented, "Wow. You have the full Sharingan. Wait, That means...."

He recognized the desolate and saddened look on your face, and he pulled you into a hug. You returned it, not saying anything, because you two understood everything about each other. He said, "It's going to be alright. We'll get through this somehow. I miss Hashirama too."

You certainly didn't expect that, and you looked up at Madara. He was smiling a sad smile that expressed all of his grief over the past few years. You said, "My name is Tomoe now, we can't let Hashirama know that I'm ___."

"But, why?"

"Tajima-sama said so."

Suddenly, a voice was heard, and a little black haired boy ran into the room.

"Madara nee-san! You have scouting duty with ___ nee-san! Where are you- ___ nee-san! Oh wow, you have the Sharingan!"

You let go of Madara and looked at Izuna, smiling a bit. Izuna, as serious as he was sometimes, raised his arms and blushed a little bit. You understood what he meant and grabbed him, placing him on your shoulders. You looked up at Izuna as best as you could, and told Izuna, "Hey Izuna, call me Tomoe from now on, ok?"  
Izuna cocked his head to the side but shrugged and nodded. Madara raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. His eyes traveled over Izuna and then trailed to your long black hair.

"Hey, ___, uh, Tomoe. You should think about tying your hair up or cutting it. It's getting awfully long."

You heard him and said, "Yeah, maybe I should. But I can't exactly do that with Izuna on my shoulders. Izuna, we have to go. Here, I'll help you down. Yep. Oh no, don't step there, ok, good." 

"Thank you, Tomoe nee-san! Remember, scouting duty!"

"Haha, yes, yes, I heard the first time. See you."

You and Madara looked at each other, and then laughed.  After wiping the tears from your eyes and calming down, you signaled for Madara to get dressed. You were already in the traditional armor and Uchiha clothing, courtesy of Madara.

After he got suited up, the two of you grabbed your katanas, and you grabbed your giant fan. Madara and you walked outside the camp. You paused for a second to tie your hair with a cloth. Madara gave you a thumbs and you gave him an "Are you shitting me" look. He smiled sheepishly and a bit nervously. You caught up to him and walked side-by-side. You two jumped into the trees and started running on the branches. You got to your scouting position, and raised your hand up in a half hand sign, concentrating to locate enemy chakra. You activated your Sharingan, but gasped as you recognized their chakra. You turned to Madara and nodded. Madara and you disappeared into the forest, hidden by the leaves. 

You approached your target and swung your fan. They leapt back, bringing their swords and scrolls out. The older one said, "Madara..."

Hashirama eyed you, and you could almost see the recognition in his eyes. However, his disbelief was clear as your Sharingan was activated.

"Hashirama. Tobirama. You do realize that you are on Uchiha territory, correct?"

"We came to find ___. Where is she?"

"She's... Dead. We killed her."

"Madara! That can't be true! Then who's that girl beside you!?"

"This is Tomoe. Accept it. ___'s dead."  
Tobirama stepped forward and pointed his sword at Madara and you. He was three years younger than you, but he held the hard look of a weathered shinobi. "Hashirama. He is not your friend. Step away. ___ is gone." 

You looked away somewhat guiltily, the kind Senju known as ___ had disappeared. Tomoe Uchiha, a ruthless user of the Sharingan and a powerful Uchiha, replaced her.

Hashirama grimaced and hesitantly went into a fighting stance. You brought your fan out, and Madara pulled out a katana. Tobirama ran towards you, aiming a stab at your abdomen. You blocked this with your fan and pressed against his sword, locking you two in a stand-still position. You shifted you gaze towards Madara's and Hashirama's battle, and both were throwing shuriken and kunai endlessy. You looked back at your opponent, tomoes swirling. You kicked Tobirama in the stomach and flung your fan up, which sent him flying into the sky. You made some hand signs and yelled, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

You exhaled, and a giant fireball burst in Tobirama's direction. He tried to get away, but was stopped as your fan swung and boosted the fireball forward. Tobirama winced at the heat and quickly made hand signs. He said, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

A giant waterfall poured down onto the fireball, extinguishing it. You took this chance to make Chidori. As everything was covered in water, even Tobirama himself, all you had to do was hit a puddle and then Tobirama would get shocked. You ran towards him and hit the giant puddle that he was standing in. He yelled loudly as blue lighting electrified him. You mentally said an "I'm sorry," because it was painful seeing a childhood friend being hurt by your own jutsu. The lighting had died down, and Tobirama was left kneeling. He panted for breath and even coughed out some blood. Hashirama turned and said, "Tobirama! We need to go."

Hashirama swooped his brother off of his feet, and carried him in the opposite direction. You watched them for a while before facing Madara. He looked a little beat up, but not too badly. There was a very bad cut on his arm, though. You walked over to him and put your hands over the wound. A green light emitted from them and Madara sighed in content. 

"Thanks, __ - Uh, Tomoe"

"It's fine. That was certainly interesting."

"Yeah. Well, let's continue."

\----------------------------------------

Itachi looked at you, his expression sad. He said, "You had to fight the Shodaime and the Nidaime? And you were stolen from the Senju clan? And your name is Tomoe?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and even though he was clearly a smart kid, this was a lot to process. You smiled at him and said, "Yeah, that's what happened."

"But ___-san, you haven't told me what it was like on the battlefield yet."

"Hah, you're right. But like I said, it's a story for another time. Just so you know, I might not see you for a while. I have things to do."

Itachi looked somewhat disappointed, as he enjoyed your stories. However, he blinked in surprise as he felt your fingers poke his forehead.   
"Forgive me, Itachi. Some other time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OOH, see what I did there!? Haha! Thank you ladies and gentlemen for reading "The Tales of ___ Uchiha!" Haha, just kidding. But, please comment! I'm sorry for the short chapter, college is very hard! Also, I was in Belize for a week, so that's why it's late! Bye!

Japanese Words:

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu: Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu: Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go on, just do it.

Hi guys! You all are wonderful! Thank you for reading, so here's the next chapter! Don't worry, you'll see Tobirama soon! I just wanted to create a Tobirama x reader with a deep story! WARNING: SPOILERS

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Hikaku (Sakura's so goddamn useless.... ARGH!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi had been visiting you for a very long time now. His visits had become less frequent, now that he was in the academy. You really did enjoy him when he came. It was afternoon, and you were lazing near the tree where you two met. Suddenly, a whisper-yell came from the forest. 

"___-san! Look, it's my little brother!"

Itachi came running smoothly out of the forest. You stood up and smiled with amazement as Itachi (very carefully, you noted) held up his little brother so you could see. You bent down to get a closer look at the bundle, who laughed and proceeded to reach up and grab your hair. Your eyebrows went up as Itachi's brother giggled with excitement. You looked up at Itachi and said, "What's his name?"

Itachi eagerly replied, "Sasuke. Mother lets me take care of him."

Your lips curved upwards even more, it was clear how much Itachi loved him. You held out your arms and said, "May I hold him?"

Itachi frowned uncertainly, but since he trusted you, he gave Sasuke to you, albeit a little bit hesitantly. Itachi stated, "Be careful, he can get a little bit fus-"

Itachi stopped in surprise. There you were, white eyes gazing lovingly at Sasuke, and Sasuke was having a wonderful time in your arms. Itachi stepped closer and smiled at the apparent joy in Sasuke's face.

"This is the first time he's let someone else but Mother, Father, and I hold him."  
"Really? He seems so peaceful... He must really love you guys."

"He must love you too, if he's so happy!"

"Haha, I suppose. Anyway, I know which story you'll hear today. Do you want your brother back?"

"No, you can hold him!"

You smiled and pushed a bag towards Itachi. He opened the bag and took out some of its contents.

\------------------------------------

You pushed away the rough canvas tent flaps and entered. Madara and Izuna looked towards you, and said, "You're late."

"Sorry. How much did I miss?"

"Only the beginning. Here, look."

You knelt besides them and studied the map.  You nodded and asked, "When do we head out?"

"In about an hour."

You stood and said, "Ok, I got everything. I'll prepare everyone."

You walked back out of the tent, and went towards the area where everyone was. You stood in front of all the tents and yelled, "WE DEPART IN ONE HOUR! PREPARE EVERYTHING!"

Multiple black haired and black eyed men appeared from the tents, and they stood in awe. Your black hair swayed behind you, your clothes fluttered like the wings of ravens, and your eyes were ablaze with red fire. They raised their weapons and yelled "YEAH!". 

You smiled at this, you truly felt at home with these people. Even so, a part of you remembered the Senjus that raised you. You pushed them out of your mind, this was no time to be distracted! 

The camp was now buzzing with life, and everyone was making haste to get ready. Many Uchihas were putting on the traditional heavy red armor, but you chose to go without protection. The lack of armor would make you faster, which would help you avoid hits. Not like you got hit anyway. You were almost as powerful as Madara and Izuna, even though your eyes weren't as advanced.

You nodded in satisfaction and headed to your private tent. You put on your weapons pouch, strapped your tessens to your outer thighs, and grabbed your gunsen. After making sure that you had grabbed everything, you raised your sleeve and eyed the summoning seal on your arm. This had been put here by Tajima against your will. However, it had proven to be useful, but you still didn't like it on your skin. It was almost like a mark that showed you betrayed the Senjus. Sighing, you rolled your black sleeve down, and proceeded towards the exit and Madara's tent. 

"Oi, Madar-"

You stood in his doorway only to find him taking off his kimono (he had pants on, thankfully, you didn't want to scar Itachi with your stories).

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all, Tomoe. What is it?"

"Everything's ready to go. Now please get some clothes on."

"Aren't you enjoying this?"

(___-san! Did this really happen?! Our leader really did this?! Quite right, all that I say is true!)

"Stop it, or I'll cut your hair off."

You scowled, but even so, you had the slightest shade of pink dusted over your pale cheeks. You huffed and turned back through the tent flaps. You could hear Madara laughing behind you, and you stormed towards Izuna's tent. Thankfully, Izuna was fully clothed and was sharpening some kunai. He stood as he heard your footsteps. You peered into his room and said, "You ready? We're heading out."

"Yeah. Did you get Madara nee-san?"

"Yeah."

You growled slightly as you remembered his words. Izuna looked concerned and confused for a bit, but shrugged it off. Even though you three were the strongest and were the leaders, family bickering still happened. You left and walked away, Izuna quickly following suite. 

Madara was waiting for both of you, and he waved to you. You followed him towards the campgrounds. Everyone was ready, and at the sight of you three leaders, they stood at attention. Madara raised his gunbai into the air, and the Uchiha warriors cheered once again. The army began to head out towards the battlefield. The Senjus had gotten word of the attack, and met the Uchihas fair and square. 

The air clanged with kunais, the sounds of swords scraping and bodies being ripped to shreds filled the sky. Blood stained the ground, and crows flew above.   
Madara, of course, was engaged in combat with Hashirama, and Izuna with Tobirama. You killed anyone who got in your way. It was sad, though. The guilt you felt was being overridden with the instinct to survive and kill. You finally came face to face with Touka Senju. You threw your kunais to the side and brought out your tessens. You swung at her with deadly precision, and even though she dodged, there was a cut on her torso. You activated your Sharingan, and swung at her again. She brought out her katana, and blocked your twin fans. However, your leg came up and your heel hit her square in the jaw. The force of the impact sent her flying up, and you took this advantage to throw some kunai in her direction. They hit her side, but she was not fazed. Grunting with pain, she landed on the ground, and tore them out.

You smirked and kicked her once more. Her back was now against a rock, she was cornered. You brought your tessen up, prepared to slit her neck, but a familiar cry was heard. You turned away, facing the noise. You gasped in horror as you saw your close friend, Hikaku, about to receive a death blow. You ran forwards, but even so, you were late. You managed to knock out the attacker before he fully killed Hikaku. However, there was a terrible cut on his chest.  
Touka watched all of this, and was surprised at the worry and fondness showing from your blood red eyes. And just for a second, she thought, 'These Uchihas wouldn't be so bad if we weren't killing each other.'

Then, you disappeared from sight. You summoned a barrier to hide you from others, and lay Hikaku down. He was gasping for breath, and his bloody hands gripped your long collar. Blood stained yours and his clothes, and you watched sadly as he made strangled whimpers. His hands found your face, and they gripped it tightly. You looked down at his scared face and said, "Hikaku, it's alright. I'll heal you. Ok? Shh, it'll be fine."

He shook his head and said, "Don't... Ugh... Waist that... On me... Too late..."

"No. No. You'll be fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

A sense of urgency and fear boiled in the pit of your stomach, and when you put your hands over his chest, he swatted them away and gripped the collar of your Uchiha mantle. 

"Tomoe... No, ___... Please... Agh!... Take them... My eyes... Please..."

And with that, his voice dwindled away, and his hands fell from your collar. You gripped his shoulders and shook him violently. 

"No. NO! HIKAKU! Stay with me! You'll be ok! No!"

The blank and peaceful look on his face told you he was gone. You bent over his body and sobbed. You gripped his clothes tightly and looked up to see his expression. You now noticed that his Sharingan was activated, almost as if it was beckoning you to take his eyes. You shook your head and bent over again, tears staining his clothes a darker shade. You heard cracks appearing in your barrier. Outside, you saw Senjus working to break the barrier. After closing your eyes and whispering, "I'm sorry," you reached for his face...

The Senjus broke the barrier, but were flung back. You stood there, gaze shifted down, above Hikaku's limp body. You looked up at the Senjus who broke your barrier with new eyes. You recognized one of them as Hikaku's killer. Roaring with rage, you took out your gunsen and swung it at him. The force of it smashed them against a rock, and you yelled, "Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu!"

A great wind blade sliced through your opponents, and they were dead. In a whirl of pure hatred, you yelled, "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

Multiple fireballs blasted towards the Senjus, but you weren't done.

"Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto!"

A giant tornado appeared at a swing of your fan and combined with the fireballs. Now a blazing column of fire, it wiped out many Senjus. You were a fearsome sight. Clothes slightly singed, you stood in front of a flaming whirlwind, fan in hand. The Uchihas cheered, for with this newfound power, their victory was almost guaranteed.

Hashirama watched this from afar, he was shocked and slightly frightened at this giant cone of hate and fire, the Uchihas were getting stronger. He looked around and noticed that his comrades were struggling to keep up the fight. Even Tobirama was having problems. He jumped back from his fight with Madara, and sounded the retreat. The Senjus scattered into the forest, and Hashirama looked back once more. There, he saw a sea of red. He sighed sadly and disappeared into the leaves. The Uchihas cheered once more. Victory was theirs! Madara, however, did not join. He was staring over to his right, where he had last seen that powerful jutsu. He looked back towards Izuna, and they both jumped into the air. 

They landed next to you, and stood on either side of you. You were silent. You trembled, shook, and collapsed.   
Izuna and Madara both yelled, "___!"

They caught you and held you in their arms. They looked into your face to see an intricate pattern laced into your eyes. Tears were pooling in your red orbs, and they soon came pouring down.   
"H-Hikaku... He's gone!"  
You stared at your blood-stained hands and wailed, "And I... I COULDN'T SAVE HIM! I TOOK HIS EYES BECAUSE HE TOLD ME! But it hurts! So terribly! WHY!?"

Izuna, who was less socially awkward than Madara, rubbed soothing circles into your back.

He whispered, "___. I'm sorry that Hikaku died. You have the Mangekyou Sharingan now. Your burden is the same as ours. I know how it feels."

You pushed your face into Izuna's chest. He hugged you gently and glared at Madara who was awkwardly kneeling there. Madara slowly embraced you, quite unsure of what to do.

After a few minutes of this, you had calmed down. Madara spoke first.

"We should head back. Come on. Let's go."

His voice was full of patience, and you gratefully accepted his hand to lift you up. You stood shakily, and leaned on the two brothers. You let go once you regained balance, and instead of going towards everyone else, you walked over to an area cleared of life. In the middle lay a solitary Uchiha. Blood had dried around his eyes, but he looked happy. You bent down and picked him up. You joined Madara and Izuna. You three, or rather, four, were now walking back towards the remaining Uchihas, who were still celebrating. You smiled at seeing your clansmen so happy, but looked down at Hikaku once more. You nodded towards Madara and Izuna. They gave a signal, and at once, the Uchihas swarmed to their dead comrades and completed the funeral ritual for their friends.  
You walked far away from all the action. You gathered wood and placed it in a coffin-like manner. You laid Hikaku in the center and backed up a few paces. You made the hands signs 'Tori, Ushi, Mi, Uma, Tatsu, Ushi, Ne, Saru, Hitsuji, Mi, Inu, I, Uma, and Tora.' 

"Katon: Seishin no Kaiho."

A giant fire flower blossomed above the pyre and burst into flames, engulfing Hikaku in in light. A giant phoenix rose from the flower. It flew up and disappeared into the endless blue sky. Many others were doing this as a final ceremony for their friends, brothers, sisters, and lovers. The phoenix was supposed to be the persons soul becoming free and turning back into fire. You waved goodbye to your dearest friend, as he was forever gone now.  
You sighed and walked away, letting the fire burn out on its own.  
'I'm so sorry, Hikaku.'

\--------------------------  
Itachi gaped at your story. He was speechless for a little while. He looked a little scared, too. You gazed over the lake, which was glowing red and yellow from the sunset. Itachi stared at you and willed himself to ask one question.

"Why did you take them?"

Your breath hitched. Even though it was so long ago, it still stung. You placed a hand over your left eye, wincing just a bit. You could still feel the pain of pulling out your eyes and replacing them. 

"Well, like I said, Hikaku wanted me to have them. He wanted me to somewhat... Avenge him. I shouldn't have listened."  
You turned and placed a hand on Itachi's head. 

"Listen, Itachi, if you ever attain the Mangekyou Sharingan, just know... That the burden you will be given is a hard and heavy one. Do not be consumed by hate, please."

Itachi nodded quickly, he didn't fully understand the meaning of your words, but he knew that you were serious. 

"Anyway, you should get back home. Your mother will be worried sick if you're out here with your baby brother.

"Ok, ___-san. Thank you for the story!"

"Bye now."

Itachi ran off again. You smiled and went back to the lake. You channeled chakra to your feet and walked out across the lake. You sat down in the middle of it and closed your eyes.

An hour passed, and the moon was now shining brightly above, reflected through the ripples in the lake. A cold autumn breeze danced through the leaves and your hair. 

Suddenly, a roar was heard. Your eyes snapped open as the earth trembled. You stood immediately and faced the sound. A giant figure with many swirling tails stood over the village, destroying everything in it's wake. Knowing that you'd be too slow just running, you hastily made multiple hand signs and said, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"  
A giant dragon rose out from the water. You hopped on it's head and commanded to go near the giant beast. As you flew through the sky, you activated your Sharingan to get a closer look. You couldn't believe your eyes. 

"No. No way. Hashirama sealed it up!"

Yes way, sadly. Before your eyes was the Kyuubi, blinded with rage and destroying a whole sector of Konoha. You looked into its red eyes to see the Sharingan swirling.

You undid your jutsu and dropped into the forest near the Uchiha compound. Many buildings had been demolished, and many people were running and screaming. You saw a familiar figure, and he saw you too, because he turned to the girl that was following him and told her to go on. After she had gone off, he ran towards you.

"Itachi! What happened! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But I don't know what happened. The wind started howling, and then..."

"Say no more. You should go to the shelter. Hurry!"

Itachi followed your orders and headed towards the shelter. He cast one more worried glance at your dark form, and ran.  
You watched him leave, and then you headed towards the Kyuubi. 

Suddenly, a giant frog appeared out of the air and landed on the fox. On the frog's head was a figure, draped in red and white: the Yondaime Hokage.   
You bit your thumb and placed it on the seal on your arm. With a poof, you had summoned Aito, the hawk. Her bright white plumage shone in the moon, and the tomoes on her back seemed to swirl. You stood atop her head and flew over to the Hokage. He was bewildered at your sudden appearance and also at that hawk's appearance. He remembered researching the Uchiha many times, and he had also found a document about an extremely powerful hawk. It was said that the hawk could only be summoned by an extremely powerful female Uchiha who possessed the Sharingan.

As the moon illuminated your figure, he recognized you. You had been in the pictures in the Hokage's archive!  You had been close with the first founders of Konoha, you had married the Nidaime, and most importantly, you had the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. But, how were you... Alive? Hadn't you died many years ago?

You flashed him a smile, and he saw your inverted eyes: White pupils and black sclera. He immediately recognized the jutsu that had been used. You were an Edo Tensei! You were not a danger to the village, so the two of you faced your enemy. You summoned one last thing: Madara's gunbai. You looked at its white surface, remembering how powerful it was. You were far too familiar with the pain this ancient weapon brought. Steeling yourself for battle, you charged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OOOOH, ___-chan has Madara's gunbai! Aito is made up. Sorry if it's cheesy! If you want me to change what animal she is, tell me! Also, if you guys can draw some Own Creation Mangekyou Sharingans AND Eternal Mangekyou Sharingans,  I would be so happy! Also, If people don't start reviewing or reading, I won't post chapters for a while, I have other ideas that I want to put into writing. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! (I'm sorry for the cliffhanger!)  
Japanese Words!

Tessen: A normal sized fan that often has blades on the end

Gussen: A large folding fan (used by Temari)

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu: Fire Style: Art of the Phoenix Flower

Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto: Wind Release: Great Job of the Dragon

Katon: Seishin no Kaiho: Fire Style: Release of the Spirit (made this one up)

Suiton: Suiryudan: Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique

Kyuubi: Nine Tails

Gunbai: A hard fan that is not traditional, go search it.

Yondaime: The Fourth


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what. Chapter 4, bitches.

Hi all! You guys are wonderful! Enjoy! Please comment and leave Kudos!!  
WARNING: SPOILERS  
Disclaimer: (Sigh) Have you not figured out that I don't own Naruto? Geez.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your mind mulled over the events of this fall. On October 10th, Kurama, the Kyuubi, escaped and killed many villagers, including the Yondaime and his wife, Kushina Namikaze. It appeared that everywhere you went, death followed. Even though you had been resurrected, it still stalked you like a ghost, killing all that you got close to. That's when you thought about Itachi. Maybe you should cut your ties with him. What would happen if you got him killed? Calm down, calm down. You're getting too worked up about this. 

You decided to visit the village in an effort to relax. True, half of it was under construction, but it still looked beautiful. You climbed into the treetops, grinning at the glorious sight before you.

"How about, The Village... Hidden in the Leaves?"

"It’s too simple... it’s not imaginative. You called it exactly as you saw it…"

"How’s it different from “Hokage?!” And you still have that habit of getting depressed easily!"

You smiled fondly at the memory. But, no matter how depressed Hashirama got, the name Madara chose was perfect. Funny, that the one who named the village and helped brought it to life was trying to tear it back down. Your face darkened at your thoughts. You looked over to Hokage Mountain. The faces of the Hokages greeted you. Your eyes passed over Minato, Hiruzen... Tobirama. You jumped over to him, and stood atop his head.

"Sigh... Hey, Tobi. How are you? I'm sorry that I'm not with you, you'll have to wait a while..."

You sat down and rubbed the stone beneath you. Your collar swayed in the wind. Leaves flew above you and into the village. You followed them until your eyes landed on the damaged area of the village. You sighed once more.

"___-san. I’m sorry if it’s too much to ask you, but if I don’t survive this… Will you take care of Naruto, our son?"

"Of course. It would be my honor."

A frown returned to your face, it was terrible that Minato and Kushina were killed. It was funny, though. He placed a great responsibility on someone he just met! On an Uchiha, too...

You shook your dismal thoughts out of your mind. It would be nice to pay a visit to their son, anyway. You looked down at your feet, and said,

"Sorry, Tobirama, there's a child that needs my help. It's almost like last time, huh?"

You disappeared from the cliff and jumped into a tree next to the Konoha hospital. Naruto's crib was right next to the window, thankfully, so you could get a good view. Just in case, you masked your chakra so no one would find you (Although, standing next to a window, the chances of not getting seen are very low.). You looked inside and your gaze was met with two piercing blue eyes. 

'Like Minato's...'

He was so adorable! You stopped yourself from squealing and waved at him. Naruto giggled and bubbled and waved back. Using a special jutsu, you passed through the wall and stood by his crib. He was laughing and clapping now. For some reason, babies really, REALLY, liked you. You reached down and picked him up. He calmed down, but he still smiled.

"Hi, Naruto. I'm ___. Your parents let me take care of you."

You let him play with your finger for a bit, lost in your own world. Sadly, you heard footsteps nearing the room, so you had to stop. A nurse went through the door. She thought she had heard a baby laughing and a kind voice speaking, but Naruto was fast asleep, and no one was there. She shrugged and left the room.   
You rested on the tree next to the room, sighing in relief. That was a little too close for your liking. Well, at least you were keeping your promise.

Oh! That's right! Itachi is meeting you today! You scrambled to a standing position and went to the village center. Not before casting a henge, of course. You walked into the marketplace and to that dango shop that you had been visiting lately.

The owner greeted you with a wave and said, "Hello, Tomoe-san! Back for more? Here, it's on the house!"

He handed you a bag, which you took hesitantly.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can still pay you..."

"No, no! I insist! You are a great customer! Now go along, and enjoy!"

You waved back at him and went to the forest. You undid the jutsu, and you returned to your old self. You stretched, glad to be back to your own body. Well, this wasn't exactly your body to begin with...

Back at the lake, Itachi was already waiting for you, with Sasuke. You walked up next to him. Itachi turned to you but stayed quiet, as he was waiting for you to start. You set your bag on the ground and began...

\-------------------------------------------------------

You and Tobirama clashed swords. This time, you two had found each other first, and Izuna was fighting somewhere else. Your Mangekyou was activated, so your moves were more deadly and precise than they had ever been. So far, you two had gotten some small hits, but nothing major. Your tessens had been tossed to the sides, and you were fighting with your gussen now.  You pressed the metal side of the fan against Tobirama's katana. Your foot slid a little bit. Gritting your teeth, you shoved your fan into his katana, which loosened his foothold. You swept his feet of the ground with your leg, and spun around to kick him in the chest.

He went flying backwards, but he oriented himself and landed gracefully. You charged at him. He made hand signs and yelled, "Suiton: Suishoha!"

A giant wave rose over you, but you yelled in turn, "Doton: Doryuuheki!"

A giant earth wall grew from the ground and met the wave head on. The jutsus destroyed each other, and earth and water went flying everywhere. As debris flew at you, you swung your fan in a circular motion, blasting away any rocks. The great wind hit Tobirama, and the air sliced around him. His clothes got cut up, and he was pushed back by force. 

The two jutsu meeting had caused dust to fall on the battlefield, so Tobirama's visibility was extremely low. He coughed and readied his sword. With the Sharingan, you had the upper advantage. He walked slowly and carefully, eyes trying to catch any movement in the mist. 

You jumped out at him, fan ready to deliver the death blow, when he turned and looked at you in the eye. His red eyes bore into yours, and you made a grave mistake. You hesitated, and that give him enough time to stab his sword through your sternum. The fan clattered to the ground, and your shaking hand reached out towards him. You wanted to tell him who you really were, and that you were so, so sorry for everything that you had done. Your bloodstained hand grazed his cheek, leaving a trail of blood wherever you came in contact.

But, you couldn't speak. Blood was pooling in your mouth, cutting off any signs of communication. You coughed, and red liquid spilled onto his sword and the ground. Tobirama grimaced and pulled his sword out from your chest and watched you fall to the ground. The dust cleared.

Izuna had been watching your battle with Tobirama and it seemed like you were winning. The dust had made it difficult to see, but he didn't use his Sharingan to see through it. A wind blew it away, and instead of a woman standing over a defeated Tobirama, you were lying on the ground. Izuna's eyes traveled over to Tobirama's sword, which was covered in blood. Your blood.  
   
Izuna stabbed his opponent in the neck and ran over to you. He threw a smoke bomb at Tobirama and grabbed you. Tobirama waved away the smoke to reveal that your body had been taken away. He touched his cheek where you had touched him. His fingers became red, but he didn't bother to wipe anything off.  
Madara noticed the lack of his brother and you, and signaled a retreat. The Uchihas gathered any fallen warriors and took them.

Izuna had laid you on a futon and was trying to suppress the blood flow until the nurses came. Blood continued to spurt everywhere, even on Izuna himseld. Speaking of Izuna, he was furious and worried like hell at the same time. You nearly got yourself killed! And that Tobirama! Oh... He is SO going to get it! Madara and a healer ran into the room.

"Izuna! What happened!?"

"Nee-san, obviously, Tomoe's about to die!"

The nurse tried her best to heal your wound, but she wasn't advanced enough to heal it completely. You were lying very still, barely breathing.

"Madara-sama, Izuna-sama, I'm sorry, this is the best I can do. Tomoe-sama is the top healer. Even so, she's too weak to heal herself."

Madara nodded grimly but scowled. He and Izuna left the room as the healer prepared to clean and bandage your wound. Izuna spoke first.

"This is so unlike Tomoe nee-san. She's never lost a battle before! I was watching, and everything seemed to be fine, but-!"

"I know. We just have to hope that she'll get better soon."

Izuna sighed in annoyance. Everything was so complicated! The Uchihas had now lost one of their most powerful warriors! Izuna grumbled and stomped down the hall.

The healer opened the shoji and stepped out of the room.

"Madara-sama, you can see her now. Shall I get Izuna-sama?"

"Yes, thank you."

The healer bowed and went to find Izuna. Madara stepped into the room and closed the shoji behind him. He walked over to your still form and sat beside you. Your hair had fallen out and was spread underneath you. He took your hand and squeezed it, as if that would cure you. He sat there for a while and caressed your hair. Izuna came in and knelt on your other side. His hand reached out to touch your forehead. He had brought a cool bowl of water and a small towel into the room. He soaked it and laid the towel on your hot forehead.

"She's burning up. She won't be able to fight tomorrow."

"Yeah."

The two brothers watched in silence as your peaceful face trembled in pain but eventually returned to a calm one. Izuna sighed and stood. 

"I'll go make some food for us."

Madara nodded a silent thank you, but stayed where he was. He bent over and hung his head over yours. His hair trailed delicate patterns on your skin. He touched his forehead to yours, and thought, 'Hurry up and wake up, ___...'

The next day on the battlefield was just as violent. Izuna was furious, and so was Madara. They fought Hashirama and Tobirama with rage, blinding their actions.  
Izuna really wanted to kill Tobirama. How dare he hurt someone so close to Madara-nee and I! The two fought on. Like the previous battle, two jutsus colliding caused mist to settle, but Izuna and his Sharingan were unfazed. Tobirama threw kunai at Izuna, which he easily dodged. However...

"Hiraishingiri!"

Izuna stood there, dumbfounded. He realized what happened when blood gushed out of his mouth and he felt a searing pain on his side.  
"IZUNA!!"  
Izuna fell over but was supported by Madara. Madara slung his brother's arm over his back and let Izuna lean on him. Hashirama approached them and said, 

"Madara, we can stop this. Please. I can heal Izuna and Tomoe. We should end this war."

Hashirama stretched out his hand. Madara stepped forward and nearly took it, but a raspy cough interrupted them.

"Nee-san... We can't trust them... Don't..."

Madara looked at Izuna and back at Hashirama. Madara frowned and dropped his hand. With a "poof," Madara disappeared. The Uchihas who had been watching dropped their weapons and surrendered, as all of the three leaders were gone. Hashirama sighed, he wished that Madara had accepted him...

Both Izuna and you lay unconscious in the room now. Your fever had gotten severely worse, and you were gasping for each breath. Madara stood by the window, gazing out towards the forest. He sensed movement behind him but paid it little attention. He felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned to see that Izuna had dragged himself out of bed and to Madara. The elder quickly picked his little brother up and put him back in the futon. Madara opened his mouth to speak, but Izuna weakly interrupted him.

"Nee-san... Cough... Take my eyes... They will give you power to defeat... the Senjus... Give one... to ___... It will save her..."

Madara looked incredulously at Izuna and said, "Izuna! I can't do that! You're still alive, and so is ___."

"Not.. For long... Do it..."

Madara glanced over to you. You were in very poor condition. You were heating up, and sweat was collecting on your forehead. He walked to you and looked at your bandage. Blood was seeping out of it. He frantically looked back at Izuna.

Izuna nodded, but barely. Both of you were close to death. With a shaking hand, Madara reached towards Izuna's right eye. Madara whispered, "Izuna, please forgive me. I'm sorry."

A red eye lay in Madara's hand. He reached down to your right eye and opened it. He grimaced as he reached to extract yours. Now there were two eyes in his possession.  Your right eye was still open, and he stared into the red void of your eye cavity. He hesitantly placed Izuna's eye where yours should have been. The markings over your eye and the markings of Izuna's eye joined together to create the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Madara did the same with his left eye...  
You awoke with a gasp and sat up. You immediately regretted doing that, as the wound on your chest hurt like hell. You reached up to your right eye. It felt different. You turned your head and saw Madara kneeling next to... Izuna?

"Madara...? What happened? Why does my eye hurt?"

Madara turned slightly and said, "Izuna is dead. I gave one of his eyes to you so that you wouldn't die."

You stood up immediately at hearing the news, but your legs wobbled and gave in, so you crashed back onto the futon. You lay there, speechless, as you processed what he said. You felt something wet on your right cheek, but it wasn't a tear. It was blood.

The funeral took place later that night. Madara and you put all of his belongings with him. The two of you did the ceremonial jutsu as well. You bid a final farewell to Izuna. He flew up to the sky and was free of this world of war, blood, and violence, but then again, he was still there. Every time you activated your Sharingan he whispered words of forgiveness and love. It comforted your heart to know that he forgave you and that it was alright.

The final battle. You were well enough to fight, so you went with Madara. The battle raged on until all that was left standing were Madara, you, and the Senjus. Madara and Hashirama clashed. Giants of wood and chakra rose and fought until the other was no more.

You, of course, fought against Tobirama. You could have activated your Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and that would have made it easier to kill him. But, would killing Hashirama's last brother solve anything? Even though Madara would describe it as "getting even," no. It would not help in this situation. In fact, it would only make it worse. You resorted to using a sword in your battle. 

The sun set, the moon rose and eventually set, and suddenly, the sun was high up in the sky. Both parties were running low on chakra, but even so, Madara kept his giant Susano'o going, and continued to try to pummel Hashirama into the ground. Tobirama and your's battle wasn't going anywhere, but both were trying their hardest. Tobirama lunged at you, sword pointed forwards to aim a stab at your chest. You parried his attack, but realized your mistake. His hand (which was covered in mysterious writing) came in contact with you stomach. He twisted his hand just slightly, but with that, all of your chakra was locked away. You fell onto Tobirama, your legs were too weak to hold you up.

Believing that you had died, Madara roared with anger and prepared a final strike towards Hashirama.

"HASHIRAMA!!"

"MADARA!!"

The force from the two jutsus colliding cleared a crater in the land. Tobirama held you in his arms and jumped to avoid the shockwave and the debris. When everything had cleared, all that was left was bare stone.

At the end of a battle that lasted a whole day, Madara's back touched the ground for the very first time. Both men were panting. Tobirama set you down and walked over to them. He raised his sword over Madara, preparing to strike.

"Madara... You're finished."

Just as Tobirama's sword sliced through Madara's stomach, Hashirama stopped him.

"Wait, Tobirama."

"Why, Elder Brother? This is our chance!"

Hashirama glared at his brother and said, "No one touches him."

Tobirama was taken aback by this and lowered his sword. Madara spoke.

"Just get it over with, Hashirama. It would be an honor to die by your hand."

"Stop posturing. If I kill the clan leader of the Uchiha, it will only incite the young ones who follow you."

"There isn't anyone left with such pluck among the Uchiha anymore."

"Sure there are. Perhaps not right now, but in time. Come on... Why don't we end this war? We made a promise, remember? To create the ideal village someday. Can't we go back to those days... and skip rocks together?"

"That's just impossible. You and I are no longer the same." 

"Let’s build our settlement here!"

"Heh… You’re pretty much the only one spouting such nonsense."

"Well then, what about you?"

"Yeah, if that settlement gets built here, then I could watch over my little brother, and protect him in this place where you can see to no end!"

"I don't have a single brother left. Tomoe's dead too. I have nothing to protect. And... I just can't trust you."

"Is there any way I can convince you to trust us?"

"Well, there is a way to show each other our guts... Either kill your brother... or kill yourself right now. And then we'll be even. I'd be willing to trust your clan."

Hashirama was speechless, but a Senju warrior spoke out.

"Kill your little brother or kill yourself? How dare you say something so ridicu-"

Hashirama held up his hand as a signal to stop. The warrior fell silent, but Tobirama interjected.

"I agree. This is crazy! So what are you going to do, Elder Brother? Are you going to kill me now? Or are you going to die on account of this guy's nonsense? It's idiotic. Don't listen to him!"

Hashirama stood and let his heavy red armor clatter to the ground. He smiled and said, "Thank you, Madara. You really are kindhearted."

You tried to yell at them to stop, but your whisper fell on deaf ears.

"Hashi... Ra... Mada... Stop... Please..."

You tried to will your body to move, but it wouldn't budge. Hashirama took out a kunai and pointed it at himself.

"Listen, Tobirama... Etch these words into your heart, for these are my final words... Words that I shall be exchanging with my life. You too, my fellow clan members. After my death, do not kill Madara. I forbid any fighting between the Uchiha and Senju. Swear this right now... Upon the lives of your fathers, and your grandchildren yet unborn. Farewell..."

As a tear rolled down his cheek, Hashirama raised his kunai and prepared to strike himself. You forced yourself to get up and run to him. Tobirama moved to stop him as well, but...

A gloved hand reached out and took Hashirama's. You sighed in relief as Madara stopped Hashirama.

"Enough... I have now seen your guts."

You smiled at this and started to cry, even. Tobirama looked down at you and placed his hand on your stomach, undoing the seal. You looked up at him in gratitude as you felt your strength return to you. You stood up and latched yourself onto Tobirama. He tensed quite visibly, but eventually relaxed and awkwardly set his hands on your waist. You laughed with the pure joy of realizing that you wouldn't have to fight anymore!

Madara and Hashirama looked towards your laughter, and were awarded with the first sign of the Uchihas and the Senjus getting along. You released Tobirama (mind you, your hands were still around his shoulders and his hands were on your waist, so it looked rather... Interesting...), and turned towards Madara, holding your arms out to him. Madara stumble-ran to you and crashed into you with the force of a train. You smiled and hugged him back as he whispered curses, such as, "I thought you fucking died you piece of shit..." or, "Do you know how fucking worried I was?"

You rubbed his back and laughed some more. Hashirama tilted his head in confusion as he thought, 'Haven't I heard that laugh before?'

\--------------------------

Itachi stared at you wide-eyed and clapped.

You gave him a strange look, but he merely said, "Wow. I can't believe it... Y-you... Hugged... The Nidaime?!"

You sighed and smiled, but that wasn't what you expected from Itachi. You probably were thinking that he would say something like: "You have the Eternal Mangekyou?"

But noooo. Itachi was a strange kid.

"It just shocked me a little, I didn't expect for you to be in a relationship with him, especially RIGHT after the war."

"Haha! Well, I wasn't in a relationship with him... Yet."

"Well, ___-san, thank you!"

He walked off, and you made a face where you would have been blushing if you could. This kid...!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I bet you guys are saying, "Finally, YearWalk! This is supposed to be a Tobirama x Reader! Thank you! Geez!" But, like I said, I want this story to have a plot, okay? Just be patient! Bye! Please comment!  
(BTW, this chapter was 11 pages long! You guys better be grateful!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER FIVE, BITCHES ok sorry. Just go... Read. Or do whatever you fangirls do. Fanboys too, I'm not sexist. But I sure do hope you've made plenty of friends... Because now you need to try and kill them.  
> (I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU GET THIS REFERENCE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sweet Pacific Rim-job! (All rights belong to the owners of Pacific Rim) Look at you, reader! You're all loose and tight at the same time! JEAN! Why can'y you be more like Jaeger BOMBASTIC over here! Okay sorry.

Hello! Let's get down to business! To defeat.... The huns! Ok, ok, sorry, even though I'm in college, that movie is still awesome! Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: Jesus Christ, I still don't own Naruto. I can barely draw, anyways.  
WARNING: A few rape vibes in here, but nothing actually non-con. Don't worry, kiddies!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi was now 13 years old, and Naruto and Sasuke were 7. Speaking of Naruto...

"HOHOHO! I'M GONNA BECOME THE HOKAGE, 'TTEBAYO!"

You watched from afar as Naruto painted all over the face of Hokage Mountain. Even though he painted on Tobirama's head, you still found it quite hilarious! But, the teachers in the Academy were... not so pleased...

"NARUTOOO! GET DOWN HERE!"

All Naruto did was stick his tongue out at them, but, the string on his holding rope broke! You tensed and ran to him at light speed, and right before he hit the ground, you caught him. You stared down at him and said, "That was very dangerous. Try not to kill yourself, ok?"

Naruto blushed, being saved by a beautiful woman didn't happen every day! He jumped out of your arms and bowed. 

"Thank you, nee-san! Uh, what's your name?"

He was interrupted by a ninja running full speed towards him.

"Crap! Sorry, nee-san, but later!"

You waved as they ran off. Before that ninja could talk to you, you teleported back to the lake near the Uchiha compound. Surprisingly, Itachi was already waiting for you.

"___-san, will you spar with me?"

You didn't expect this, to say the least.  
   
"Of course, but may I ask why?"

"I just... need to train."

You squinted at him and your gaze passed over his expression, which looked uncomfortable and had something else in it...

"Very well, but let's go to an actual training area. I would prefer if we didn't destroy this whole area."

 

You followed him, and wondered what had happened, because he felt different. He was such a loving kid, but now it was like he was keeping a terrible secret from everyone. Maybe even more than one secret, too. Once you had arrived at the training grounds, he stopped and turned around. He had the Mangekyou Sharingan.

You whispered, "Itachi..."

"___-san, please go all out on me."

In turn, you activated your Mangekyou Sharingan. You smiled, but even so, people would probably find out who you were. Ah, screw it. Hiruzen probably knew already.

You released your chakra, and it floated white around you, pulsing and beating. Itachi winced at this, your chakra was pressing on his senses and was almost wearing them down. He released his, and the two of you battled for control. Itachi watched you wearily and analyzed every movement you were doing. His gaze was drawn to your your side were your right fist was clenched. With a flick of your first finger, the chakra pressure doubled and filled the area with a whispy white fog.

Itachi had his guard up, but your prowess did not surprise him. As one of the three great Uchiha leaders and wife of the Nidaime, he expected no less! You suddenly jumped towards him and roundhouse kicked him in the side. Itachi grunted and was sent flying to the other side from the force of your blow. He landed gracefully, though, and threw some kunai in your direction. Out of nowhere, a giant water dragon came out of the ground and smashed into him. He released a lighting technique, which destroyed the dragon. He watched you closely to see what hand signs you would make. You formed the "Tora" hand sign, but instead of continuing, you stood there and concentrated. Itachi ran towards you but was stopped as a giant wall of rotating water appeared and knocked him back. He stood there, panting and drenched, to see what you would do next. Your chakra had dropped, and you had a sword know. The seal on your arm glowed from recent activation.

He brought his tanto out and prepared to fight. The previous fight that you had gained some watchers, and now, many people, Uchiha included, were watching this battle. You attacked first this time, Itachi's tanto barely deflected your blow. You moved lightning fast. You didn't aim for vital spots, but Itachi had already attained some minor cuts. His Mangekyou Sharingan whirled wildly, and he was beginning to counter your stabs and slices. You stabbed him. 

Everyone watching gasped, and any ANBU members in the vicinity were in shock, too. Their ANBU Captain was defeated so quickly! And by this strange woman, too! However, black crows tore off from Itachi and recollected above you. Itachi landed upon you, tanto stabbing your spine (you really didn't have a spine, but he hit that general area).

You seemed unaffected by it, and after a few moments, your body melted into water. 'Mizu Bunshin?!'

Itachi looked frantically for you, but you were behind him all that time. Your katana's blade pressed against his neck, drawing a few drops of blood. You dropped your sword and put your right hand up in the half sign. Itachi smiled and did the same. Everyone watching clapped. You gave them a strange look, but you smiled sheepishly at Itachi. Once the crowd had departed, you transformed into a henge. Itachi raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, you motioned for him to follow you. You walked towards the dango store, arguing with the owner until you payed, and victoriously took your dango. 

You pushed it against Itachi's chest and he gratefully took it. However, he looked at the bag with a sad expression. You turned towards him and poked his forehead. He blinked in surprise, but looked down guiltily. 

"Ok, before I tell my story, you need to tell yours."

Itachi sighed but nodded. Once you were at the lake, he started.

"I... The Uchiha Clan has been planning a revolt. My cousin Shisui tried to stop them, but Danzo took his eye. Shisui then... Gave me his remaining eye... And I *sob*... Have accepted the mission to kill the Uchiha Clan, except for Sasuke..."

You listened as he continued his tale, his words being broken up by more sobbing.

You smiled sadly at him, and said, "I'm sorry, Itachi, some of this might be my fault, just a little."

Itachi whipped his head around and stared at you, but his expression turned back into sorrow and he looked down. You took his right hand and pressed your cold left hand against his.  

"Hah, I remember when your hand was smaller than mine. You were shorter than me, too. But now, not so much, huh? You know, Itachi, even this cold, heartless woman once had a child herself."

\---------------------------

Everyone clapped and cheered as Hashirama and Madara shook hands, officially declaring the end of the war and the start of an alliance, Konohagakure. You were also filled with joy, and once the ceremony was over, you rammed into Hashirama and Madara and hugged them with all your might. 

Until...

"Madara! Tomoe! We should go to the sake bar!"

You and Madara cheered, but you held Hashirama back and told him, "I... Uh... Need to talk to you..."

Madara gave you two some space as you explained to Hashirama about... Whatever. He watched as you whispered something into Hashirama's ear. He winced as Hashirama shouted something in surprise, picked you up, and swung you around, both of you laughing joyfully.  
   
"___!!!!!! It really is you! I thought you died! I'm so *sniffle sniffle* glad you're alive!!!! I can't believe it! I fought you in *sniff sniff* battle, and Tobirama nearly killed you!!! Please forgive us!"

You patted his back in an effort to calm him down, and reassured him, "Hashirama, Hashirama. It's alright, I don't blame you. It was my fault for not telling you."

Hashirama looked up at you from his position at your waist and sniffed with tears in his eyes, "R-really?"

"Of course. We're best friends, right?"

And with that, Hashirama completely broke down and sobbed into your kimono. 

"Oi, oi! Hashirama! You're soaking my yukata! Get off!"

Even when you said that, your eyes sparkled and glowing with happiness, and you embraced Hashirama with enough love to replace the last few years that you had spent apart. You were also glad that Hashirama didn't question your Uchiha lineage, which you had no idea about.  
Now in the sake bar, Madara and Hashirama were already drunk and were laughing and yelling. You had just finished your second cup, and Tobirama had only one more than you. You set your elbow on the table and leaned against your hand, smiling at the familiar sight. 'Just like the old days... Except with alcohol.'

"Oi, ___, between us, who's hotter?!"

Hashirama shouted out the question, and you sighed and waved them off, ignoring their fight and just ignoring them. You felt a hand grab your arm and you were yanked out of the bar. After walking a ways away, Tobirama's hands trembled and released your arm.

"_-___?"

'Oops...' You had forgotten to tell the younger brother as well. You looked away guiltily and nodded. You set your eyes back on him, and the sight you got was terrible. His face had been drained of color (which was hard since he was already super pale), and he was shivering. Even though he may not have shown it, Tobirama was very fond of you in his past years. You viewed him that way as well, but his serious facade was not easy to get past.

His eyes were wide and his pupils were narrowed. You watched as Tobirama's walls crumbled and crashed to the ground along with the realization that it was YOU. In a sudden movement, Tobirama bowed and knelt on the floor, hand gripping the dirt. 

"___."

"Y-yes?"

"Please... Forgive me. For all that I did to you. I tore away Izuna, and I nearly killed you as well, and the same with Madara..."

The more he spoke, his voice broke again and again until he was a mess of stifled sobs and frantic words. You knelt down in front of him and gripped his face in your hands. Your fingers ran over the red lines on his cheeks, grazing them lightly.

"Now you're making me feel guilty. I've already made one brother cry, and now the serious one decides to release his tears. I shouldn't have to say it, Tobirama."

Tobirama looked at you with newfound hope in his eyes, and he leaned forward and put his head on your shoulder, leaving him vulnerable to anything you do. You rubbed his back and traced soothing circles all over it, touched by his act. You stayed like that for a while, but finally interrupted. 

"We should get back before Hashirama and Madara get any 'ideas.'"

"Yeah."

Back at the bar, Madara was attempting to strangle Hashirama, and said person was saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. You bid Tobirama goodnight as he dragged his drunk elder brother out of the bar. You struggled with Madara, who was still trying to kill Hashirama as he left. You hoisted Madara over your shoulder as he cursed and gave rude gestures to a sobbing Hashirama. 

"Let go, you damn woman! I have to kill that old perverted son of a motherfucker for fucking defeating me and being the 'ShitKage'!!!!"   
You sighed as people glanced and hurried past you and a certain drunk Uchiha clan leader. Once Hashirama was out of sight, Madara quieted down, and you realized he had fallen asleep. You hastened towards his house and set him on his bed. As you tucked him in, you studied Madara's face. He had lines everywhere, and there were dark circles below his eyes. You sighed and attempted to rub it away, but failed.

You walked to your up to your room on the second floor. You drew a hot bath and soaked it in for a while. 

You dried yourself off and inspected your body. It was littered with scars that were both new and fading. Your skin was still soft, but the white marks on it dirtied it. You were proud of them, to say the least. They marked the fact that you were a warrior and had fought in battles. Especially the one on your chest... You looked at it, and analyzed, 'Wow, my chest is larger than I thought.'

You smacked yourself in the face, driving that weird thought out of your mind. You slipped on a night-yukata and crawled in your futon. You drifted off to sleep after a few minutes of lying down.

The next few months went smoothly at least. Well, up until one day... 

Hashirama had called you to his office one evening. You were supposed to be training with your team of genins, but the Hokage insisted that it was important. 

"So, ___. I have a, uhm, proposal for you. The Uchihas have been getting a little restless, and they... Uh... Think that the alliance is not truly official yet. Even though Madara and I... Ugh... Well, I was *ahem* wondering... If... You'd.... Uh, marry a Senju?"

"WHAT!? WHO?"

"Obviously not me, I'm getting engaged to Mito Uzumaki... But would you consider, ah, marrying Tobirama?"

Your chair tilted back as you blacked out for a few seconds.  
Hashirama stood and rushed over to you and checked your temperature. You were breathing very quickly, and your heartbeat was fast. "___? Uh... You OK?"

Your eyes snapped open as Hashirama hovered worriedly over you. You sat up and settled back into your chair after you fixed it. Hashirama went back to his desk and gazed inquiringly and worriedly at you, awaiting your answer. After some deep thought (and some calming down), you made your decision. You smiled to yourself. Hashirama was doing his "Bambi Eyes," and you just couldn't resist.  
"Very well. But, I would like to talk to Madara."

Hashirama nodded and hugged you before rushing you out of the door. "Thanks, ___! You saved me! I'll tell Tobirama about your decision."

As you exited the Hokage Tower, you felt the blood rush to your face. Well, at least marrying him wouldn't be a problem, since you two were already in a kinda sorta maybe not really relationship. Possibly.

Madara didn't know though, so you prepared for his wrath as you walked through the door and steeled your nerves.  
Surprisingly enough, he was home, and he gladly welcomed you as you passed by him in the living room.

"Madara, we need to talk."

 

He was shocked by your sternness, what was bothering you? You took in a deep breath and began.

"Hashirama was telling me that the Uchiha Clan is feeling uneasy. They wanted a way to connect the clans even more, and not just with the alliance."

You let this sink in, and Madara nodded for you to continue, puzzled and confused at what you were getting at.  
"Hashirama wants to fix this, and he believes it can be fixed if I marry... Tobirama Senju."

An awkward silence settled into the room, but was broken by Madara yelling "WHAT?!" extremely loudly.  
You winced as Madara seethed and roared at you.

"___!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! THAT... THAT MONSTER KILLED IZUNA! AND NOW HE'S GOING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME TOO!!!"

You grit your teeth and yelled back, "STOP TRYING TO CONTROL MY LIFE! YOU'RE JUST LIKE TAJIMA! CAN'T YOU JUST FORGIVE HIM?! IT WAS A WAR! HOW DO YOU THINK HASHIRAMA WOULD'VE FELT?! I KILLED MANY OF THEIR COUSINS AND FAMILY! I CAUSED HIM PAIN, TOO! SO I CAN CHOOSE WHETHER OR NOT TO MARRY HIM!"

"THEN DON'T MARRY HIM! MARRY ME INSTEAD! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO, ___!!"

You were taken aback by his words. 

"W-what? Marry you? Madara, you're my brother! You can't just-!"

You shook your head and bolted out of the door. The moon had risen and was gazing pityingly down at you. You ran, holding back your rage and sorrow as you sprinted on a somewhat familiar road. You found yourself at a certain Senju's door, panting and gasping for breath. Hashirama opened it, and Tobirama looked over his shoulder to see. Both brothers rushed you inside and comforted you with soothing words and gentle touches.

By midnight, you were done explaining and were now sleeping on the couch. Hashirama covered you with a blanket, and Tobirama was deep in thought. Hashirama sighed. 

"This is all my fault. They fought because I talked about it. I'm so stupid."

Tobirama looked at his brother but didn't know what to say. Tobirama sighed and went up to his room, not before giving your small form a final glance. Hashirama brushed a lock of black hair from your face and exited the house, heading towards his own.

Tobirama awoke with a "huh" as he heard sizzling in the kitchen. He walked down the steps and peered into the kitchen. You were by the stove, cooking something that smelled really good. Turning your head just enough so that you could see him, you said, "Good morning, Tobirama. You hungry?"

Knowing that you were watching him, Tobirama nodded, not trusting himself enough to say anything. After a little while, you set down three bowls and a plate in front of him and three bowls and a plateat another chair. There was rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki, and the plate had nori and natto on it. He waited until you sat down, and then he picked up his chopsticks and dug in.

"Itadakimasu."

He took the first bite and internally moaned. You were looked expectantly at him, and as you watched his features, you saw many expressions such as pure bliss and "awww yesssss."

He looked at you and said, "Thanks, ___. This is amazing."

You smiled gratefully and finished eating. You cleared the plates and washed everything, shoving Tobirama out of the door with a bento in his hands.

"You don't want to be late for training with your team!"

"Don't you have a team too?"

"Yeah, but they're patient! I'll be right there!"

Tobirama waited for you until you stepped out of the door, fully dressed in the Uchiha mantle and the Uchiha style ninja sandals with black knee length sweatpants. You glared at him and said, "You didn't have to wait for me, I pushed you out for a reason."

The two of you walked to the training grounds and said goodbye as you split off towards your teams.

"Alright, Team ___! Today, we're gonna be sparring!"

The girl in your group, Taiko Uchiha, cheered loudly but the two boys, Eito Yamanaka and Hiroshi Senju, groaned and slumped to the ground. You chuckled.

"Taiko, since you seem so eager, who would you like to spar?"

Taiko stopped cheering and looked at you in the eye seriously. 

"___-sensei. I would like to fight you."

"Hmmm? Very well. But, after this is over, I'll let all three of you spar me, and if you can steal this necklace off of my neck WITHOUT breaking it, I'll treat you all to lunch. My homemade lunch~!"

Even the boys perked up at this, and they nodded in agreement.

"Ok Taiko, you ready?"

"Yes!"  
You lau  
nched yourself at her, almost punching her when she dodged. Her Sharingan was activated, reading your every move. You smiled but appeared behind her and kicked her back. She went flying, barely managing to land on her feet. She threw some kunai in your direction, but you blocked them with kunai of your own and sent them whizzing towards her. She did a graceful flip to avoid them and brought out her tanto. You shoved your left sleeve up and activated the seal, your katana forming in midair. She yelled and charged, driving her tanto straight into you. You dodged this and knocked the tanto out of her hand. You pointed your sword at your kneck and said, "I win! But good job, your skills are getting better!"

You drew back your sword and it "poofed" back into its seal. Taiko breathed a sigh of relief as your sword disappeared.

"Ok! Time for the big match! We'll start in five minutes! I suggest you form some sort of battle plan. Any jutsus are allowed! Any weapons, too."

Eito, Hiroshi and Taiko gathered around as you walked out of earshot. Eito, the master planner that he was, spoke first.  
"Obviously, by the way she said NOT to break it, she'll pummel us if we did. So, someone has to distract her, another has to get behind her and undo the clasp, and the third person has to take it."

"Wow, Eito, you came up with that fast!"

"Hm. Thank you, Taiko."

Hiroshi said, "But how are we gonna surround her? Also, distracting her will be really hard, what type of jutsu should we use for that?"  
"Genjutsu. But then again, that might not work, she has the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Taijutsu is also an option, but once again, she is one of the strongest in the village. So, who's gonna do it?"

Both boys looked at Taiko, who then groaned.

"Oh come on! I just fought her!"

"And who's fault is that?"

Taiko huffed and looked away, but she said, "Fine."

Eito spoke. 

"I'll try to unlatch her necklace. I'm better at sneaking up anyway."

"So, all I have to do is grab it?"

"Yes, but remember, you're at her front, which is one of the most dangerous places to be. You need to be fast while Taiko distracts her."

"Time's up!"

The three kids looked up at you and gaped at the giant fan you were holding. 

"What? I said you could use any weapons you like, so why can't I?"

They each brought out a weapon of choice. Hiroshi, a tanto, Eito, a katana, and Taiko brought up her fists.

"You can start at any time. I won't use the Mangekyou, but I'll still use the Sharingan."

Taiko charged first and punched over and over again. You dodged these and swung at her with your giant fan, knocking her back. Following suite, Hiroshi came and stabbed you. You blocked his tanto with your fan and kicked him in the stomach, sending him into a tree. Eito's bunshins gathered all around you and a jumped for you. You activated your Sharingan and discerned who the real Eito was. You found him and swung your fan at him, knocking out the bunshins in the area. He blocked it with his katana, gritting his teeth as he felt his feet slide backwards. Taiko and Hiroshi came at you while you pushed against Eito, Hiroshi grabbing for your necklace. As soon as Hiroshi made contact with you, you melted into water. He gaped as his arm became drenched and you disappeared.

Taiko eyed the area with her Sharingan and found your chakra. She threw some kunai, but you jumped up and waved your fan, sending giant gusts of air into the children. They held their ground and surrounded you as you landed on the earth. Taiko charged at you and got close enough to put a genjutsu on you. You became knocked out for a second, but quickly broke it from inside and escaped. As you swung your closed fan down on her, she clasped it in her hands and held you there as you pushed down harder. In fact, you pushed so hard that her feet sunk into the ground with a "crack!" 

Hiroshi swiped a kick at your head but you ducked, bringing one hand up to grab him and throw him down. As your hand came in contact with his leg, he grabbed your arm and latched on, also sinking his foot into the ground. You cursed as you sensed Eito behind you, and you heard the soft click as your necklace became undone. You let go of your fan and swung Hiroshi at Eito, removing your necklace from Eito's grasp. Hiroshi and Eito lay panting in one area, and Taiko had collapsed on her knees from your force. You twirled the necklace in your hand and put it back on. You clapped and smiled.

"Well done, you three! I'm proud of all of you! Even though you didn't exactly take my necklace, you didn't break it and your teamwork was perfect! So, who wants lunch?"

They all shouted, "ME!!!"

You laughed and helped them stand up. 

"Come on, let's get to the house so I can cook for you!"

As they walked down the road, they chatted along about hilarious things, which you couldn't help but snicker at every now and then. They only became aware of their surroundings when they arrived at the house. Hiroshi noticed first and paled a bit.

"W-wait, ___-sensei, isn't this Senju Tobirama-sama's house?"

"Yes, yes it is. Your observational skills serve you well, Hiroshi."

"But... what about your house? Are we even allowed to g-go into this one?"

"I got kicked out of my house, so I'm staying with Tobirama. Don't worry, it's fine."

All three kids gaped at you as you unlocked it and walked through the door. You turned to look at them.

"Well, aren't you gonna come in?"

The kids stared for a while, but ran inside the house eventually, slamming the door behind them.

You tied your hair up in a low ponytail, having forgotten to do that in the morning. You stripped yourself of your Uchiha mantle, leaving you in a tank top with black, detachable arm sleeves (fret not, you still had pants on). Hiroshi blushed as he looked at you, and all Eito did was sigh and smack Hiroshi in the head.

Taiko watched you closely as you cooked, you were humming happily and smiling. She got out of her chair and walked towards you, asking you if you wanted help.

"Hmm? Oh, sure, that would be nice."

She prepared some rice and got out the nori. You were cutting some vegetables to put into the miso soup. After a few minutes of comfortable, she broke the silence and asked, "___-sensei? Uh... If you don't mind me asking, are you in love... With Senju Tobirama-sama?"

Upon hearing this question, your muscles tensed visibly, and you cut the vegetables so hard that you sliced clean through the cutting board. Taiko stared at the cutting board, or rather, the two pieces of the cutting board, and nervously looked at you. You set your knife down and turned to look at her, eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Hah, am I that easy to read?"

"Y-yes...."

Taiko blushed and returned to her cooking duties. She felt a little rude, who was she to go poking around in your private life?

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. In a few months, Tobirama and I are going to get married."

Taiko let out a "meep" and continued with her work, you watching her amusing expressions. Her face was completely red, and she looked like she was going to start steaming. The boys glanced over at her and asked if she was okay, which she nodded yes to, but on the inside, she really wasn't. You smirked at her antics, but you could feel a small blush growing on your face despite her hilarious one.

After 20 more minutes, a lunch of okaka onigiri, miso soup, tonkatsu, nori, and inari sushi was served. They gathered their chopsticks and yelled, "Itadakimasu!!!!"

Each dove into their food and stuffed it into their mouths with vigor. They all exclaimed, "This is really good, ___-sensei! Thank you!!"

You chuckled lightly and replied, "I'm glad you like it."

After eating lunch, you and your team went back to the training grounds and finished up for the day. All three of them waved goodbye and ran off to their homes. Instead of going back to Tobirama's house, you went to the convenient store to get some supplies. 

The door dinged as you walked inside, and the store owner greeted you. You searched the shelves for whatever the heck you were looking for, found it, and walked down the aisle. You just had to bump into the person you didn't want to meet. Madara.

You looked up and were about to apologize when you realized who it was. A cold appearance settled onto your face and you pushed past him towards the counter to buy your itrems. He watched you pay and walk right past him again to the door. Once outside, he grabbed your wrist to stop you from going anywhere.

"___."

You didn't turn around or acknowledge him. 

"___!"

"What?!"

"Why are you so mad?"

"Why do you think, Madara!? Take a guess!"

"Look, I'm sorry about yelling at you, but you can't marry him! All that he's gonna do is kill you and take you from me!"

"How dare you assume that! Tobirama is nothing of the sort! Even though I'll be his wife, there's nothing that's going to separate us!"

"Are you in love with him?"

You whirled around, your Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan was pulsing and swirling.

"Yes! I am! Because I, unlike someone, got to know him off of the battlefield!"

Madara winced at your harsh words and glowing red eyes.

"Then what about me? You've known me for a very long time."

"Madara... You're my brother. I'm sorry, but then again not sorry, I can't... I have already accepted the proposal. You can't do anything."

Madara grit his teeth and dug his nails into your pale skin, pressing so hard that blood came out. His Sharingan activated as well, and he said, "Well, what if I can?"

"Madara, wha-"

You were interrupted as he pushed you to the ground by the side of the building. Your eyes were full of fear as he took out a kunai and stabbed them through both of your hands and into the ground, leaving you defenseless. You felt his hands work his way up your mantle, and you yelled for him to stop but he silenced you by clapping a hand over your mouth.

"Don't worry, ___. Everything is fine. No need to yell, right?"

Out of fear and hatred, you used all of your strength and pulled your hands from the kunai and the ground. You pushed him off of you and kicked him in the jaw, sending some kunai at him. You panted for breath as Madara stood up shakily. You ran at him and held your sword at his neck. 

"Congratulations, Madara, you really did just lose your only sister."

You backed up from him and walked away, sword still in your blood covered hand, and you stopped only to pick up the groceries, splattering red liquid over the food.

Tobirama sat at the table, reading some important documents that Hashirama forgot about. He looked up at you as you slammed the door shut, slightly surprised that you had appeared. Your hand remained on the door as you took your long sandals off, trailing blood everywhere. His crimson trailed from your frame to your hand and the giant hole that was in it. He stood up and scraped his chair back and ran over to you, inspecting your hands.

"___, what happened?"

"I got in a... fight. With Madara."

Your sword clanged to the ground and you slumped into Tobirama's shoulder, a bit dazed at what just happened.

"___, I need you to heal your wounds now. I can take you to a hospital, I mean, look at how much blood you've lost. You're gonna pass ou-!"

He silenced himself as your body went completely slack and swayed dangerously, nearly falling to the ground if he hadn't caught you. He put on some shoes and ran to the nearest medic: his brother, Hashirama.

He slammed the door into the Hokage's room open and barged into Hashirama's study. Hashirama turned from where he was and was about to complain about entering without knocking until he saw his brother carrying you in his arms.

"Tobirama? What happened?"

"She got in a fight with Madara. She's lost a lot of blood, hurry up and heal her!"

Hashirama waved his hands over yours, a warm, green chakra closing up your wounds and taking away the pain. Hashirama frowned.  
"That's strange, how did she lose so much blood just from hand wounds? Wait..."

Putting his arms underneath you, Hashirama gently rolled you over so your backside was facing the ceiling. Embedded in your back were three kunai, and all of them were hilt deep into you. Hashirama and Tobirama barely contained their rage and rushed you out of the Hokage Tower and into the hospital. Hashirama had to go back to work, but Tobirama waited until he could see you. A nurse popped out of the door and said, "Tobirama-sama? You can visit ___-sama now."

He nodded his thanks and walked into your room. He sat by the chair and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, at least."

"What happened?"

"I... I saw Madara, and we started the fight again. It was even worse, though. We actually brought out our weapons and did physical fighting. I hurt him and he hurt me... It was terrible... It was completely my fault. Please, don't blame him."

"But he hurt you... His own sister..."

"Tobirama. Please."

Hashirama walked inside at that moment with a grim look on his face. He sat down next to you as well and took your bandaged hand in his.  
"How are your wounds?"

You smiled, grateful that these two brothers really cared about you.

"They're healed up, I think. They still hurt a bit, but compared to what I felt on the battlefield, they're nothing."

Hashirama smiled, glad that you were well enough to have a bit of humor. His frown returned soon.

"I can't believe Madara would do this to you."

"Hashirama, it's my fault. I drew my sword first. I hurt him too. It's not his fault."

"But still! He can't hurt you like that!"

"He had a good reason. I had a good reason. So, we battled it out."

Hashirama sighed but reached out to grip your shoulder.

"Anyways, I'm glad that you're ok now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry kiddies! I had to end this, this chapter was getting WAY too long. 16.5 pages! Anyways, see you later! Also, please tell me how I'm doing. I feel like I'm doing a terrible job. (And for you young people, sorry about the slightly sexual non-con implications!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucked! I feel like it moved too quickly! AUGH!!!


	6. Important Announcement

Hello all readers!

So, it's been five years. How about a nice slice of- I'm just kidding~. After over one year of letting this fanfiction die, burn, and rot in the dust, I just started to really think about it today. This fanfic is, actually, a huge fucking mess. Most of the ideas I put in there don't make sense. One of the things that I absolutely  _detest_ about the clusterfuck named  _These Long Years_ is the fact that I painted Uchiha Madara as the absolute bad guy. 

Let me make this clear: in my current state of mind, he is not the villain.

In fact,  _everything_ that happens with Madara is, in fact, Tobirama's fault. Let's go back to the pre-Konoha period. When the Senju and the Uchiha has been fighting for who-the-fuck-knows-how-long, it was either kill or be killed on the battlefield. This part isn't Tobirama's fault, but the breaking of Uchiha Madara began with this.

When Izuna died, Madara lost not only his last brother, but part of himself. He started going insane. Now, if Tobirama was the one that died, I am certain that Hashirama would have completely lost his shit and killed everyone on the battlefield, including himself.

So, when we put dear "Tomoe" into this situation, she was the last one that Madara had. 

This further proves my point (even though Tomoe isn't real).

Now going back to Tobirama. He put the Uchiha in a low position and was always weary of them. This did nothing to help relations between the village and the Uchiha. Tobi done fucked up here.

So many bad things happened that led to the Fourth Shinobi World War. The pieces fell in place, and Madara tried to take his revenge on the world. 

In all honestly, I deeply hate and regret making Madara seem like a horrible person. Because he wasn't. He loved his family, he wanted to protect them. And he failed, which led to hating Tobirama and self-loathing. Which led to the near destruction of the world. 

However, just chew on this. If you were born in a period of endless war, would  _you_ fight and kill all with all your being just to live one more day?

Is it really just  _one_ person's fault?

 


End file.
